


The Burden of Memory

by RainaRahl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, that really bad emo teenage poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaRahl/pseuds/RainaRahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is a fickle mistress</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this. This is a really bad poem from the teen years. Oh God, someone stop me.

It’s impossible to forget.  
The burden of memory is too great.  
The moment is eternal,  
Like a diamond epitaph.  
The leaves die and are reborn  
But the memory is unchanging -  
It stains like a secret.  
As light as a butterfly’s wings....

**Author's Note:**

> I did it T_T


End file.
